Halloween
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: kinda crossover between Hallowween and LWD. Casey is the long lost sister of Michael Meyers. What happens when he comes back for her. OOC DASEY
1. Chapter 1

**Life with Derek and Halloween Crossover.**

**Summary of Halloween.**

**When Michael Meyers was ten years old he taped his stepdad to a chair and slit his throat. THen he killed his sisters boyfriend by beating him to death with a bat. When he killed him he went up stairs and stabbed his sister to death. He did all this on Halloween night while his mother was at work. He had another sister. Angel Meyers. He called he Boo. After he killed everyone he took her and sat on the front porch waiting for his mom to come home from work. When she did she saw what he had done and Michael was locked in a mental Asylum where he got daily visits by Dr. Loomis to find out what possessed him to kill. Michael had darkness in his eyes and lifelessness unless he was with his mom or sister. He never admitted he murdered anyone. Michael started to make masks saying that he was ugly. The mental hospital was making him depressed. One day his mom came to visit and she gave him a picture of him her and Boo together. As walked her out a nurse with a bad attitude watched Michael who was now almost 11. She told him "the baby is cute so that must mean she isnt related to you". This set him off again and he took a fork and stabbed it in her neck killing her. That night his mother could not take it anymore so she took a bullet to her head leaving Angel all alone. Michael never talked again. THe Cheriff took Angel away and she was given up for adoption and is now known as Casey McDonald but noone knows about her past but Nora and Dennis. On October 30'th 2010 Michael escaped and is now coming back for his Boo.**

**Summarry on LWD characters.: Noone knows about Casey but Nora even then she doesnt know the whole story just that she adopted Casey from a bad family. SHe was never told who the family was. Casey and Derek are secretely dating and are in love.**

**Might be a little OOC and im sorry if you dont like it.**

**I dont own anything**

Casey wakes up and sees Derek next to her. She smiles and looks at the clock. Her and Derek get up about an hour before there siblings because they have to get to school earlier. They had to wake up in about ten minutes anyway. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Derek you need to get up now" she whispered

He groaned. "Five more minutes."

Casey laughed. "Derek come on" She leaned down and kissed him again and he kissed her back. She pulled away and sat up. She leaned over and grabbed one of his shirts and put it on.

"Im taking a shower" she told him and got up.

"god you look so sexy in my shirt" he said

She smiled and crawled back on the bed and kissed him again. When the pulled away she got back up. She got to the door then turned. "By the way Happy Halloween" she told him and walked out and into the bathroom. She took and quick shower and wrapped a towel around her. Then she stepped back into the hallway right into Derek.

"Did you leave me any hot water" he asked her.

She smirked. "Nope but I wouldnt worry about it"

"Why" he asked

She unwrapped herself revealing her body to him. He just gaped at her. He never got use to how beautiful she was. She smiled and covered herself back up. "Because now I think you need a cold shower" she whispered seductively in his ear and walked in her room.

She went to her drawer and got out clothes she wanted to wear for the day. She put on a bra and pantie set and then some skinny jeans and a black tanktop but she put a light grey zebra print zip up hoodie over it .(http:/www(dot)wetseal(dot)com/catalog/product(dot)jsp?categoryId=451&subCategoryId=452&productId=40883) It didnt completely cover her stomach but it was bad. She then slipped on some black converse. All the while blasting music in her ear from her ipod.

She brushed her hair and straightened it letting it fall down her shoulders and back. She made her makeup smokey but not heavy. When she was satisfied with her appearance she walked downstairs seeing that everyone was already up and eating breakfast.

She still had a headphone in one ear with the ipod in her pocket. "Whatcha listening to" Lizzie asked.

"Bottoms up" Casey told her.

"Can I listen to whip your hair. Please Casey" Marti begged. Casey rolled her eyes and put on the song then gave her ipod to Marti. "Thankyou"

Casey grabbed a bowl and poored some cereal in it then sat next to Derek who was inhaling his breakfast. "Can you possibly I dont know eat like a normal person" Casey told him. THey had to act like they hate eachother.

"No" he said with his mouth full

"God your disgusting. Finish eating before you talk." she said and then he opened his mouth and gave her a full view of all the chewed gunk inside.

"Thats attractive" she told him sarcastically

"Did Casey just call Smerek attractive" Marti asked taking the ipod out of her ears.

"She was being sarcastic Marti" Lizzie told her.

"Whats sarcastic" Marit asked.

"It means she said it but she didnt mean it" Lizzie explained.

"Oh" Marti said and gave the ipod back to Casey.

"you two are going to be home alone for about three hours after school because we have errands to run can I trust that both of you will still be alive when we get back" Nora asked.

"Dont worry mom neither me nor Derek will die today" Casey said.

"promise" Nora said.

"Yes I promise" Casey told her

"Well you two should get going" George told them and they both got up and went out the door getting in the Prince.

"Are you going to that Halloween party for kids martis school is holding" Derek asked Casey.

"No Im babysitting Tommy Doyle while Annie is baby sitting Lindsey Wallace" Casey told him

"I dont get why your friends with Annie and Linda. There whores" he said matter a factly.

"Yeah and Im such a innocent Angel" Casey told him rolling her eyes

"Thats different your my girlfriend and were in love" he told her.

"and they dont sleep with anyone but there boyfriends" Casey argued "and if you think thats so bad maybe me and you shouldnt have sex for awhile"

Dereks eyes widened. "No no. Forget I said anything there not whores just please dont do that"

Casey laughed. "Aww does poor Derek need me" she teased.

"Damn right I do" he told her. Derek pulled into the parking lot and they had to go there seperate ways for the school day. The minute they got out of the car Derek was surrounded by his friends and Annie and Linda came to Casey. Emily was on a trip to see her family in the US because her cousin just had a baby.

Casey started walking with Annie and Linda to her locker. "What up" she asked.

"Paul got grounded so that means me and him cant hook up tonight" Annie sulked.

"Which means me and John can" Linda smiled.

"No way. If im not getting any you cant and its probably for the best. Lindsey never goes to bed and she tells on everything" Annie told her.

"fine me and him will just go to that old abondoned house like we usually do" Linda said a little deflated.

"What about you Casey. Are you getting any Derek lovin today" Annie asked casey as she put her stuff in her locker. Only they knew about her and Derek. Caseys eyes widened and she looked around and let out a sigh of releif that noone was around.

"Keep it down would you" she scolded. "And yes. Most likely right after school. The rents are going out and we have the house for three hours."

"So what time should I pick you up?" Annie asked.

"around 5:30 would be best" Casey told her.

Annie nodded then the bell rang making them all make a break for it to there classes because they were late. Luckily they all had the same class and the teacher was pretty lenient.

"Nice of you to join us girls. Please take your seats" the teacher said and they went to the back.

The day was going by quickly before casey knew it it was lunch. Her, Annie and Linda sat at there usual table while Derek and his friends sat a couple tables down. "I cant believe its halloween." Linda said eating her salad.

"I know i wonder if Ill get scared today" Casey said.

"Probably. I mean it is Halloween everyone is entitle to one good scare" Annie told her.

"Yea I guess your right" Casey said eating her food.

"Hey Space Case." She heard Derek say from next to her.

"What do you want" she asked not looking up.

"I forgot lunchmoney so can I have some money." He asked sitting by her.

"why? are you hungry Derek?" Annie asked.

"Starving" he told her.

"Well what on earth could you be doing that makes you so hungry" Linda teased. Casey glared at them.

Derek rolled his eyes. He knew they knew and was used to there joking around. "Nothing" then he turned back to Casey "so can i or what" Caey reached in her pocket and handed him a ten.

"dont use all of that" she told him but he was already gone. "You welcome"

"Why did you actually give him money" Linda asked.

"Oh that was his lunch money. I took it this morning hoping he wouldnt do what he just did. I lost nothing and will still probably gain about five bucks." she explained grinning.

"Evil" annie said approvingly. "Its hard to be evil when your dad is the chief of police"

"Oh I think you do just fine" Casey told her.

They laughed and joked until it was time to go to class. Casey sat in the back and Derek sat in the front because the teacher didnt like him. The teacher was lecturing about Romeo and Juliet. Casey zoned out and looked out the window but was a little taken back with what she saw.

A man was standing across the street by a car. What he was wearing was wierd though. It was a white mask and a blueish grey jumpsuit. The way he was looking right at her was the creepiest. It made shivers go up and down her spine and not in a good way.

"Ms. McDonald can you please pay attention" She heard the teacher say and turned to her.

"Im sorry" Casey muttered.

"Do it again and you can join your brother up here in the front" the teacher told her.

"Step brother" Derek and her corrected.

"Whatever" the teacher muttered and started lecturing again.

Casey looked back out the window and saw the man was gone. Derek was confused as to why she was looking out the window. The rest of the day went by quick and her and Derek got home.

"I cant belive your babysitting tonight and I have to go to that lame party" Derek groaned.

"Sorry I need money" she told him

"you do know that the only reason that girls usually babysit is to have a place to get laid." he told her

She smirked and leaned close to him. "Now why would I do that when you fulfill all my needs right here"

They both headed upstairs so he could do just that.

...

Casey laid her head on Derek spent as they both try to calm there breathing. "mm that was wonderful" Casey moaned.

"always is" Derek told her kissing the top of her head.

Casey giggled." You know this would be the part in the horror movie where we get murdered"

Derek laughed to "Yea I guess your right, but luckily this is real life"

"I dont know Der it is Halloween. Freaky things happen" Casey told him

"If I had a choice of how I should die. Getting murdered while making love to you wouldnt be to bad" he said

"your right" casey agreed. THen she turned to look at the clock and saw she still had about a hour and a half. "wanna take a shower with me"

Derek grinned "sure"

...

Both teens were thoroughly satisfied and now dressed and waiting in the living room while watching Friday the 13th. Derek was in his recliner and Casey was in his lap ducking her head in his chest at the scary parts. When the sex scene came on and the people were killed Casey laughed and said 'i told you so'. When they heard the car pull off Casey got off Dereks lap and sat on the couch. Right when the family burst in a scary part happened and Casey screamed and jumped. Derek fought the urge to hold her and just laughed. Casey glared at him.

"what are you watching?" Nora asked

"Friday the 13th" Casey told her

"Oo the new one?" George asked sitting by Casey and getting into the movie

"yep" Derek told him.

"George" Nora scolded "We have to make dinner before we all have to leave"

"Fine" George pouted "its almost over anyway"

George got up and him and Nora went into the kitchen while Edwin and Lizzie sat on the couch next to Casey. Marti went to her room to change into her princess outfit she just got.

When dinner was ready everyone gathered to the table and they covered Marti so she wouldnt stain her costume. "So since its Halloween how bout I tell you guys something scary" George said as everyone ate.. They all nodded. "well I heard Michael Meyers escaped from a mental asylum today"

"Isnt he that guy that killed like his family except his mom when he was like ten" Derek asked and George nodded

"Is he coming here?" Marti asked a little scared

"No Sweetie. He'll probably go back to his hometown. Theres nothing here for him" Nora assured her

Casey laughed "You know that kind of funny. During English I looked out the window and I saw a man with a white mask across the street. He was really creepy"

"Thats why you were looking out the window nonstop" Derek asked

"Yea but after the teacher called me he was gone." Casey told them a little confused

"Its Halloween. Alot of people are walking around with masks on" Nora said

"I know" Casey said "im not scared" she looked at teh clock and saw that Annie was going to be by to pick her up soon and she noticed she left her shoes upstairs. "Ill be right back I have to get my shoes" she told them and ran upstairs. SHe put on her shoes then looked out her window and froze. The man was there again.

She wanted Derek up there so she yelled his name the way she usually does so noone is suspicious "DER-EK"

Derek knew he hadnt done anything to her so he faked a smirk and ran upstairs. "Whats wrong?" he asked her

She broke her view from the window and looked at him "The man from early is outside my window" she told him scared

He immediately walked over to check it out and saw that noone was there "Case there noone out there" he told her confused

"What?" Casey asked and walked over "I swear he was right there"

"Are you sure? I mean it could have just been Joseph trying to peep at you again" Derek asked Joseph was there twelve year old neighbor that has in his head Casey will marry him one day and hes a little perv. More than once Derek had to threaten him. Once he even placed a camera on her window sill. Derek wasnt really worried I mean he didnt really think anyone dangerous would stand outside her window in broad daylight where anyone can see them.

"Maybe" Casey muttered unsure with herself. She didnt think so but it could have been anyone and right now she didnt want to be scared.

Derek walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her "Everything is fine. Dont worry. Its Halloween everyone is entitled to one good scare"

Casey giggled "Thats what Annie told me earlier"

Derek chuckled to "Well for once I agree." There was a honk outside signaling Annie was here "Be safe tonight and then when you get home we can have some more fun" Casey smiled but Derek could see she was still tense. "Dont worry everything is ok" he assured then kissed her forehead then her nose and finally her lips. They kissed passionately for a moment then pulled away.

"I love you" Casey whispered

"I love you to" Derek told her and kissed her again.

Annie honked again. "I gotta go" Casey said and they both walked out. They went downstairs.

"What did Derek do now" Nora asked

"I thought he read my diary but I just forgot I put it somewhere else" Casey lied. "Bye Ill see you all later"

"Bye" Everyone said in unison and she walked out to the car where annie was waiting.

"What the hell took you so Goddamn long" Annie asked as Caey slid in. She pulled out and started to drive.

"Sorry I was saying goodbye to Derek" Casey told her. Annie lit a cigarette and took a puff then gave it to Casey who did the same.

"Well next time say goodbye faster" Annie told her not really angry anymore.

Neither of them noticed the car following them.

Both of them made it to there houses they need to be at. They were just across the street from eachother. It was almost dark and Tommys parents left and Casey and Tommy started to watch TV.

**REVIEW PLEASE. I KNOW IM DOING A LOT OF CROSSOVER TYPE OF THINGS AND AFTER THIS ILL DO A REAL STORY THAT ILL MAKE UP MY OWN PLOT..TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR DONT BUT PLEASE DONT BE TO MEAN IF YOU DONT A SIMPLE I DIDNT LIKE IT SHOULD SUFFICE.**

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life with Derek and Halloween Crossover.**

**Summary of Halloween.**

**When Michael Meyers was ten years old he taped his stepdad to a chair and slit his throat. Then he killed his sisters boyfriend by beating him to death with a bat. When he killed him he went up stairs and stabbed his sister to death. He did all this on Halloween night while his mother was at work. He had another sister. Angel Meyers. He called he Boo. After he killed everyone he took her and sat on the front porch waiting for his mom to come home from work. When she did she saw what he had done and Michael was locked in a mental Asylum where he got daily visits by Dr. Loomis to find out what possessed him to kill. Michael had darkness in his eyes and lifelessness unless he was with his mom or sister. He never admitted he murdered anyone. Michael started to make masks saying that he was ugly. The mental hospital was making him depressed. One day his mom came to visit and she gave him a picture of him her and Boo together. As walked her out a nurse with a bad attitude watched Michael who was now almost 11. She told him "the baby is cute so that must mean she isnt related to you". This set him off again and he took a fork and stabbed it in her neck killing her. That night his mother could not take it anymore so she took a bullet to her head leaving Angel all alone. Michael never talked again. THe Cheriff took Angel away and she was given up for adoption and is now known as Casey McDonald but noone knows about her past but Nora and Dennis. On October 30'th 2010 Michael escaped and is now coming back for his Boo.**

**Summarry on LWD characters.: Noone knows about Casey but Nora even then she doesnt know the whole story just that she adopted Casey from a bad family. SHe was never told who the family was. Casey and Derek are secretely dating and are in love.**

**Might be a little OOC and im sorry if you dont like it.**

**I dont own anything**

**To answer a question..Casey has no idea she is adopted whatsoever. She thinks that Nora is her mom.**

October 30th

Dr Loomis is sitting in his bed reading a book. It is a about 2 in the morning but for some reason he could not fall asleep. As he is about to finally put the book down and give sleep another try his phone rings. He answers it quickly knowing it has to be important. "Hello this is Dr. Sam Loomis"

"Sam. He's gone. He got out. Its a massacre" The voice on the other line told him frantically. knew who it was he has worked with this man for many years.

"I told everyone to lock him up and never let him go" grunted in the phone as he got up searching for clothes.

"I know. We dont know how it happened." The man told him.

"Doesnt matter. He is probably going back to Haddonfield" told him putting on shoes.

"Actually. We believe he might go to Canada. That is where his sister resides" the man said

"Does he know" Loomis asked scared for this girls life

"He knows shes in Canada but he doesnt know where in Canada. Hell he doesnt even know her name or what she looks like anymore" the man tried to assure

"So that means he might kill people randomly to make sure" Loomis cried. "Im catching a flight to Canada I'll be there hopefully by noon tomorrow." he said a hungup. He packed his things a booked a flight.

When he got there he immediately teamed up with the chief of police to search for Michael.

...

Casey was sitting on the couch with Tommy beside her. They were watching Scream. "are you allowed to be watching this" Casey asked Tommy

"Yep" Tommy told her popping the 'p'

"Sure" Casey muttered unconvinced.

They watched a little longer before Tommy got hungry. "Can I have some food?"

"What do you want?" Casey asked

"a sandwhich" He told her and smiled. She smiled back and led him into the kitchen. As she was making the sandwhich the phone rang. "Hello" Casey said eating a chip.

"Hey guess what" Annie told her on the other line.

"hmm?" Casey questioned putting the sandwhich in front of Tommy.

"I wanted chunky peanut butter" Tommy complained

"you dont have chunky peanut butter" Casey told him leaning against the counter

"then I want a cheese sandwhich now" Tommy told her

Casey rolled her eyes "Just eat it"

"Well if your done serving the child. I have great news. Paul found out how to sneak out" Annie told her

"How is that great news for me" Casey asked

"Well I guess its not but I do need a favor" annie said

"What?" Casey questioned

"Can you please watch Lindsey just for a while" Annie begged. Casey was about to protest. "I waited for you while you said goodbye to Derek"

"Fine" Casey huffed. "Bring her by"

"Tell them to bring popcorn" Tommy said

"And please bring popcorn" Casey added and Annie laughed and agreed. They hung up. "you girlfriends coming" Casey said nudging Tommy

"Shes not my girlfriend" Tommy grumbled

"uhhuh" Casey said and sat by him.

...

Linda and her boyfriend just finished having sex and were resting for round two. They were in some abondoned house noone goes in. "wanna beer?" Lindas boyfriend John asked her.

Linda shrugged "sure"

John got up and pulled on some pants then ran outside to the van. He was confused to see that all of them were empty and crushed but two. He grabbed them and ran inside. He pulled a sheet over his head in an attempt to spook Linda. As he was walking he had no time to register the man crash him into the wall. The sheet fell off and he looked right into the white mask of Michael Meyers. Michael grabbed him from the neck cutting off his air and pulled in up the wall. John struggled and kicked but it was no use. He froze when Michael drove a knife in his stomach. He only felt it for a second before the shock set in. Michael let go and John was stuck to the wall. His body twitched for almost a minute before it relaxed and he died. Michael just stood there and admired what he had done.

When he was ready he took the sheet and put it over his head and shoved the knife out of Johns stomach making him fall in a heap to the floor. Michael grabbed a beer and walked in the room where Linda was.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "what are you doing?" she asked amused. He didnt say anything. After a second Linda got annoyed "Well do you have my beer?"

Michael held out the beer but other than that he didnt move. "Are you going to give it to me" Linda asked now a little pissed

Michael shook his head and Linda got up and walked to him not caring that she was naked. She grabbed the beer mumbling profanities under her breath. Suddenly Michael made his move. He stepped to her from behind when she turned around to open it. She was about to take a sip when he wrapped his hands around her neck making breathing impossible. She struggled a gasped for air but it was no use. Finally Michael snapped her neck to the side and she went limp. The sheet fell off him and he dragged Linda and her boyfriend into a room he would be using later.

He then headed to do what he came here to do.

...

The doorbell rang and Casey rushed to it to reveal Lindsey and Annie. "Hey she said. Lindsey you can go in the kitchen me and Tommy are carving the pumpkin" Lindsey rushed in the kitchen.

"When can i bring her back?" Casey asked annie who was eating the popcorn she brought.

"around 9:30" Annie told her handing the popcorn over.

"Ok have fun" Casey told her teasingly in a sing song voice

Annie smiled and laughed "I will" she said back in the same voice and left. Casey went back to the kitchen to help the kids before something bad happens and she had a huge mess the clean up.

...

Derek was having a horrible time at the party. It was for little kids and apparently Lizzie and Edwin. He didnt even dress up which was making him get glares form everyone. Luckily it only lasted till about 9:00 and that was only an hour away. He was keeping his sanity with all the kids running around thinking about what he and Casey would do when she got home around 10:30.

"Smerek. Take me outside to trick or treat" Marti begged her brother. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. He let her lead him outside where a bunch of car where parked in a line giving out candy.

He was looking at his watch every five minutes willing it to go faster.

**I KNOW THIS ISNT THAT LONG BUT I DONT SEE HOW THIS STORY CAN BE VERY LONG WITH LONG CHAPTERS WHEN IM JUST TRYING TO COPY THE MOVIE WHICH ISNT THAT LONG.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU STILL LIIKE IT.**

**SORRY IF THE SCENE CHANGES WERE CONFUSING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life with Derek and Halloween Crossover.**

**Summary of Halloween.**

**When Michael Meyers was ten years old he taped his stepdad to a chair and slit his throat. Then he killed his sisters boyfriend by beating him to death with a bat. When he killed him he went up stairs and stabbed his sister to death. He did all this on Halloween night while his mother was at work. He had another sister. Angel Meyers. He called he Boo. After he killed everyone he took her and sat on the front porch waiting for his mom to come home from work. When she did she saw what he had done and Michael was locked in a mental Asylum where he got daily visits by Dr. Loomis to find out what possessed him to kill. Michael had darkness in his eyes and lifelessness unless he was with his mom or sister. He never admitted he murdered anyone. Michael started to make masks saying that he was ugly. The mental hospital was making him depressed. One day his mom came to visit and she gave him a picture of him her and Boo together. As walked her out a nurse with a bad attitude watched Michael who was now almost 11. She told him "the baby is cute so that must mean she isnt related to you". This set him off again and he took a fork and stabbed it in her neck killing her. That night his mother could not take it anymore so she took a bullet to her head leaving Angel all alone. Michael never talked again. THe Cheriff took Angel away and she was given up for adoption and is now known as Casey McDonald but noone knows about her past but Nora and Dennis. On October 30'th 2010 Michael escaped and is now coming back for his Boo.**

**Summarry on LWD characters.: Noone knows about Casey but Nora even then she doesnt know the whole story just that she adopted Casey from a bad family. SHe was never told who the family was. Casey and Derek are secretely dating and are in love.**

**Might be a little OOC and im sorry if you dont like it.**

**I dont own anything**

**To answer a question..Casey has no idea she is adopted whatsoever. She thinks that Nora is her mom.**

Derek was happy he was finally home. They got home sooner than they thought they would because Marti had a candy overload. He decided to call Casey.

Casey was sitting on the couch while Lindsey and Tommy were getting the guts out of the pumpkin. The phone rang and she got up to get it. "Hello Doyle Residence"

"Have you checked the children" Derek said in a scary voice

"Yeah there having a pumpkin gut fight" she told him knowing it was him. She didnt notice Tommy come in the living room to tell her they were done.

"They?" he asked "i thought you were just watching Tommy"

"Yeah well Annie got me to watch Lindsey to while she saw Paul" she told him

"shocker" Derek said sarcastically. "so what are you doing"

"waiting for the kids to clean out the pumpkin so I can carve it" she said

"Dont cut off your hand" he joked

"Ill try not to" she laughed

Tommy hid in the curtain preparing to scare Casey when she walked by but as he looked across the street he saw a man standing there. He had asked Casey earlier about the boogy man when she ut open the pumpkin and she told him he wasnt real but now he is not believing her. The man turned was looking right at tommy and he could have swore there was a knife in his hand. "BOOGYMAN BOOGYMAN IT THE BOOGYMAN" he screamed running out of the curtains making Casey run over and Lindsey run out of the kitchen.

"Tommy whats wrong?" Casey asked

"THe boogyman he's across the street" he told her frantically. Casey looked out the window and noone was there.

"Tommy theres noone there. Calm down your scaring Lindsey" she tried to calm

"But he was right there he had a knife" he cried

"Tommy noone is there" Casey reasoned. She beleived it was probaby Paul. "now go finish"

"were done" Lindsey told her

"Then I'll be in there in a minute" she said and they walked back in.

She lifted the phone to her ear "what was that about?" Derek asked

"Tommy thought he saw the boogyman across the street" Casey told him

"Are you ok?" he asked a little worried

"Yea it was probably just Paul. When I looked there wasnt anyone there for all I know it could have just been a shadow" she said not worried at all.

"Oh ok. When do you think you'll be home" he asked her

"Around 10:30 probably. Im taking Lindsey back in about twenty minutes." She sighed "i have to go carve the pumpkin i'll see you soon. I love you"

"Love you to" he told her and they hang up. He couldnt help the worry that overtook him. The same thing happened to Casey earlier and he blew it off as Casey was doing to Tommy now.

He sighed and put his music on and rested.

Casey carved the pumpkin for the kids in a classic jackel lantern style and put it on the porch. She walked back in and her and the kids started watching tv again and ate popcorn.

...

Dr. Loomis was in a cop car with the Chief of police Cheriff Brackett. "Are you sure he came here?" Barackett asked

"Yes. I was told this is where she is" Loomis said

"She?" Cheriff asked

"Yea his sister" Loomis confirmed

"You mean Casey McDonald" Brackett asked a little scared

"What" Loomis asked

"Thats his sister Casey McDonald" Brackett told him.

"How do you know?" Loomis asked skeptically

"Its a long story. Ill take you to her home" Brackett said and started driving to the Venturi McDonald residence "Il explain later"

...

Annie and her boyfriend were on the couch making out and it was getting heavy. HEr shirt already came off and her bra followed soon after. She was kicking off her boyfriends pants when suddenly he made a wierd noise.

She looked up at him. "Paul?"

She felt blood dripping on her and she looked over Paul and saw Michael Meyers stabbing him. She screamed and pushed Paul off of ehr and ran. Michael chased her, she had the front door open and was about to run out when he grabbed her hair and through her back in. She fought the best she could but he won and dragged her where he wanted so he could do what he wanted to do to her.

..

Casey looked at Linsey and saw it was time to bring her back. "Lindsey get your coat Im taking you back. Tommy lock the door and only open for me" she said and got her jacket back on.

Lindsey put hers on and Casey led her over to her house not expecting to see what was waiting inside.

**REVIEW...**

**NEXT CHPT CASEY WILL SEE MICHAEL AND THE VENTURI MCDONALD FAMILY WILL LEARN SOMETHING ABOUT CASEY EVEN CASEY DOESNT KNOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life with Derek and Halloween Crossover.**

**Summary of Halloween.**

**When Michael Meyers was ten years old he taped his stepdad to a chair and slit his throat. Then he killed his sisters boyfriend by beating him to death with a bat. When he killed him he went up stairs and stabbed his sister to death. He did all this on Halloween night while his mother was at work. He had another sister. Angel Meyers. He called he Boo. After he killed everyone he took her and sat on the front porch waiting for his mom to come home from work. When she did she saw what he had done and Michael was locked in a mental Asylum where he got daily visits by Dr. Loomis to find out what possessed him to kill. Michael had darkness in his eyes and lifelessness unless he was with his mom or sister. He never admitted he murdered anyone. Michael started to make masks saying that he was ugly. The mental hospital was making him depressed. One day his mom came to visit and she gave him a picture of him her and Boo together. As walked her out a nurse with a bad attitude watched Michael who was now almost 11. She told him "the baby is cute so that must mean she isnt related to you". This set him off again and he took a fork and stabbed it in her neck killing her. That night his mother could not take it anymore so she took a bullet to her head leaving Angel all alone. Michael never talked again. THe Cheriff took Angel away and she was given up for adoption and is now known as Casey McDonald but noone knows about her past but Nora and Dennis. On October 30'th 2010 Michael escaped and is now coming back for his Boo.**

**Summarry on LWD characters.: Noone knows about Casey but Nora even then she doesnt know the whole story just that she adopted Casey from a bad family. SHe was never told who the family was. Casey and Derek are secretely dating and are in love.**

**Might be a little OOC and im sorry if you dont like it.**

**I dont own anything**

**To answer a question..Casey has no idea she is adopted whatsoever. She thinks that Nora is her mom.**

Casey opened the door. "EVERYONE BETTER BE DECENT?" she called and ushered Lindsey in but was caught off guard when Lindsey let out a blood curdling scream. Casey looked up and froze in shock.

Paul was hanging there with a rope around his neck and a pumpkin on his head blood was dripping down his body and when she looked under him she saw Annie. She was whimpering because the upperhalf of her body was sliced everywhere.

"Lindsey go get help" Casey told her and shoved her out the door. Casey dropped to her knees and pulled annie into her arms with tears running down her cheeks. "Baby its going to be ok im going to call for help" she told her and got up and went in the kitchen. She picked up the phone and called 911.

Michael was behind the front door and slowly came out. He creeped into the kitchen.

"Casey" annie choked but Casey didnt hear her. "CASEY" Annie yelled louder this time and Casey heard her

"Hold on honey. Please help us" Casey whimpered into the phone. Suddenly Casey felt a sharp pain go down her arm like she was just cut and she was. Michael dragged his knife down her arm to her elbow. Casey looked over her shoulder and froze when she saw the man from earlier standing there. Casey dropped the phone and ran but he followed her. He pulled her hair and threw her down. She kicked him and got back up determined to get out.

She fell over alot of stuff but she finally got to the front dor and ran out. She could see him following her. When she got the Tommys front door she banged on it hard. "TOMMY LET ME IN!**" **she yelled seeing Michael get closer.

Tommy opened the door and she pushed him back in and locked the door. "Go up into the bathroom and lock the door untiil I come up there" she told him and he immediately did what he was told and took Lindsey.

Casey looked over and saw the window open . She ran upstairs and went in the bathroom. She locked the door and ushered the kids in the tub. They stayed there for who knows how long.

THe cops answered the call and walked in the Wallaces house and immediately called in Annie. Annie told them about Casey and they went to the Doyles. Everything was clear one cop went upstairs and the other stayed down.

The cop downstairs didnt have time to register when the knife went across his throat. He dropped in a heap.

The cop upstairs knocked on the door causing Casey to scream along with the kids. "Police come out" It was a glass door that was a little tinted

"Hes out there" Casey cried

"Noone is out here. Unlock the door" the cop told her

Casey got out and walked to the door. "Ok" she mumbled but then michael came into view. The cope shot at him but it was no use. He banged the cops head so hard against the door blood went everywhere making Casey scream. Then the glass broke down. Michael knocked Casey in her head and carried her out of the house with him in his arms.

..

At the McDonald/Venturis. Everyone was in the living room watching tv by now. There was a knock at the door. They all looked at eachother confused and George answered it. He was taken back when he saw the chief of police and some man he has never seen before. "Hello Im sory to disturb you but this is very important can we come in" Hte chief asked and George stepped aside allowing them to walk in the living room.

"Im sorry to ruin your night but is Casey home" Brackett asked

"Is she in trouble" Nora asked a little shocked

"Not the way your thinking" said Lomis making them look at him. "Im Dr. Loomis"

"hello and what do you mean?" George asked

"Well as you know Casey is adopted" Loomis said

Everyone stood shocked but Nora. "Shes what" Derek asked

"I didnt want her to know. She was just a baby when I did. She didnt even have time to know her parents" Nora explained "I wanted her to live a normal life"

"But do you know what family you adopted her from?" Loomis asked

Nora shook her head. "all I know is that it wasnt a very good one"

"Ill say. Her dad ditched her mom after she was born. Her mom committed suicide. Her sister was murdered and her brother killed her sister, her boyfriend and step dad" Loomis said without humour

"That sounds like th story you told us earlier about Michael Meyers Dad" Edwin said

Loomis and the cheriff nodded. "I was on that case when the mom committed suicide. I walked in there and saw a baby in a puddle of blood. I felt bad so I took her and put her in a adoption agency and closed the records except from the governement but for anyone else there was no background" the cheriff explained. "I heard you and Dennis adopted a baby girl a few weeks later and I followed you here to make sure she was ok"

Everyones jaw dropped. "I thought i recognized you. Does he know where she is?" Nora asked

"He might" Loomis told honestly

"Casey said she saw a man" Derek suddenly said "he was outside the window at school and outside her bedroom window"

Loomis looked worried. Suddenly the cheriffs talkie went off "There was a 911 call at the wallaces from Casey McDonald. We sent to cops but they stopped responding. Ambulance came and found three dead bodies and one seriously injured. Kids are on the scene and witnesses say they saw a man walk off with a girl in his arms"

"He found her" Loomis said

"Where is he taking her" Lizzie asked on the verge of tears

"Is there any abondoned places" Loomis asked

"yea theres an abondoned house that kids go to to hook up sometimes. It about ten minutes form where Casey was babysitting" Derek told him

both men were about to walk out the door after the cheriff called for a cop to come there and watch the house. "Wait" Derek said "Can I come?"

"No son im sorry its to dangerous" the cheriff said

"Shes my girlfriend" Derek blurted

"What" Everyone in the family asked at the same time

"Not now" Derek growled "Please get her back"

"We will" Loomis promised and they left.

"Im going to the wallaces and you can go to the house. My daughter is there" cheriff told loomis and he agreed.

...

Casey woke up and immediately remembered everything that happened. She didnt open her eyes yet praying it was a dream and when she opened them Derek would be nexy to her. The throbbing pain in her head and arm and the cold ground she was on made it hard to convince herself.

She opened her eyes and tears leaked out when she saw she wasnt in bed but in a small room with dirt on the ground. She felt something drip down he face so she lifted her hand and touched it. When she pulled her hand down she saw red. There was a cut on the top of her forhead where her hairline was. She moved ehr hand that was holding her up a little and gasped when it touched something cold.

She looked down and a whimper escaped her. There was Linda lying there naked and not moving at all. "Linda" she cried. She knew she was dead by how cold she was.

Casey hugged her "Im so sorry" she sobbed

Michael walked in and saw Linda and Casey. Casey turned to him. "Leave us alone" she cried holding Linda.

To her surprise Michael dropped to his knees. His knife fell out of his hand and he held out a picture of a baby with a little boy holding her. Casey looked at it. "I dont know who that is. Please let me go"

Michael took off his mask and dropped the picture. Casey glanced over and saw the knife. She murmered consoling words and quickly grabbed the knife and drove it into Michaels neck. He dropped like a rock and casey immediately shot up and ran for the door. It would open though. She jummied it and kicked it.

She saw mIchael sit up so she started hitting it harder until it fifnally budged open a little. She squeezed through the crack and started to run. "HELP" she screamed when she made it outside. She looked and saw Michael close behind with his mask on and knife in hand.

She was to preoccupied that she didnt see the empty pool and fell right in landing on her side. She grabbed her leg as pain shot through it. she tried to crawl put it hurt to much.

Michael slowly started walking into the pool and Casey cried and tried to stand up. "MICHAEL" she heard someone yell sternly. She looked over and saw a older looking man with a gun. Michael turned to looked for a second and Casey got to her feet and started jumping on the sides trying to climb out but they were to high.

She heard the man yell out Michael a couple more times before gunshots were fired. Casey screamed and crouched down covering her ears. The pain in her leg wasnt to terrible expecially when she was sure she was in shock.

She looked up and saw Michael on the ground. Casey immediately got up and ran over to Loomis. "Here" he told her and gave her his jacket He walked her to the car and she got in. "Call your parents" he told her and handed her his cell phone.

"Whas it the boogyman?" she asked holding the phone

"As a matter of fact it was" he told her she nodded

She dialed the number "Hello" she heard Noras voice go through the phone

"Mom" Casey choked

"Oh thank god are you ok" Nora ask

Casey swollowed back tears. "I think I broke my leg and I need stitches"

"that asshole" she heard Derek say in the background.

"I wanna come home" Casey cried

"You are. Well see you soon stay safe" Derek said. He was now on the phone. "I love you"

"I love you to" Case said she was about to say something but it was cut off by her scream. The phone fell in the jacket pocket still on so the family heard. "CASEY!" they all yelled

Michael was pulling her out of the car through the window. "Let go of her" Loomis said. Michael got her out and dragged her to the house

**REVIEWWWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life with Derek and Halloween Crossover.**

**Summary of Halloween.**

**When Michael Meyers was ten years old he taped his stepdad to a chair and slit his throat. Then he killed his sisters boyfriend by beating him to death with a bat. When he killed him he went up stairs and stabbed his sister to death. He did all this on Halloween night while his mother was at work. He had another sister. Angel Meyers. He called he Boo. After he killed everyone he took her and sat on the front porch waiting for his mom to come home from work. When she did she saw what he had done and Michael was locked in a mental Asylum where he got daily visits by Dr. Loomis to find out what possessed him to kill. Michael had darkness in his eyes and lifelessness unless he was with his mom or sister. He never admitted he murdered anyone. Michael started to make masks saying that he was ugly. The mental hospital was making him depressed. One day his mom came to visit and she gave him a picture of him her and Boo together. As walked her out a nurse with a bad attitude watched Michael who was now almost 11. She told him "the baby is cute so that must mean she isnt related to you". This set him off again and he took a fork and stabbed it in her neck killing her. That night his mother could not take it anymore so she took a bullet to her head leaving Angel all alone. Michael never talked again. THe Cheriff took Angel away and she was given up for adoption and is now known as Casey McDonald but noone knows about her past but Nora and Dennis. On October 30'th 2010 Michael escaped and is now coming back for his Boo.**

**Summarry on LWD characters.: Noone knows about Casey but Nora even then she doesnt know the whole story just that she adopted Casey from a bad family. SHe was never told who the family was. Casey and Derek are secretely dating and are in love.**

**Might be a little OOC and im sorry if you dont like it.**

**I dont own anything**

Michael dragged Casey to the house and Dr Loomis followed. "michael let her go" he told Meyers and Michael stoped and looked at him all the while keeping a firm hold on Casey. She was crying in fright. "Im the one that failed you take me"

Michael stood still for a moment ten lunged for Loomis grabbing his head really hard and squeezing. Loomis dropped the gun and started bleeding out of his ears. Casey grabbed it quickly and dropped the jacket and ran in the house. She even took off her hoody. She didnt want to risk it getting caught on anything because it was ripped. Now she was in a tanktop and it was freezing outside.

She ran in the house and up the stairs. She ran in a room when she heard footsteps.

She hid in a little cage area in a corner that was covered with wood. Michael walked in the room and Casey covered her mouth to muffle noises. Michael walked to the other part of the room and Casey ran out and hid outside the door. She looked down and saw the gun in the doorway so if she grabbed it she would be in michaels sight. She didnt realize she dropped it. She heard Michael smashing something. She peeked over and saw he was smashing what she was hiding in. Slowly Casey creeped and went to grab the gun. She heard something and saw shoes standing in front of her. She looked up and saw Michael standing there. She screamed and grabbed the gun. There were stairs leading up to inside the ceiling so she climbed them. She started to crawl and stopped when she stopped hearing things.

Suddenly Michael was smashing a plank of wood through the ceiling. Casey started screaming in fear and pain and things flew up and scratched her arms and ripped through her jeans. she crawled and tried to avoid where he was smashing. She hit a soft spot and fell through the wood. She slanded hard on her side and weas pretty sure she broke a rib. She still had the gun in hand and she got up slowly. She heard footsteps and turned toward them and saw Michael standing there. He charged at her and crashed them both through the window.

THey fell twostories to the hard ground. Luckily casey fell on Michael. She was knocked out for a moment but quickly ganged consciousness. She leaned up and saw the gun on the ground. She grabbed it quickly and pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger but it was stuck.

She kept trying but it wouldnt shoot. Michael's hand grabbed her wrist snd she tried harder and it went off with a loud bang. Michaels hand fell off ehr and blood splattered. Casey slwoly leaned up and walked around to the front and saw Loomis not moving. She saw that the cell phone was smashed. She never let go of her gun as she walked into the street. She was headed home and didnt care who saw her.

It started to rain and she kept walking/limping. She heard a car pull up behind her but she didnt stop walking. "Casey?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"CASEY!" a very familiar voice followed. She stopped walking but didnt turn around. Cheriff Brackett walked next to her. "Casey give me the gun" he said gently and grabbed it from her.

"I killed him" she told him starting to cry

Derek ran up to her now and grabbed her in his arms not caring about the blood. "Thank God your alive. I saw that Loomis guy and the other guy and was so scared"

"I shot him Derek" she whispered.

"I saw" he told her. "Come on you need to go to the hospital"

She started to walk but couldnt anymore. All the adrenaline was gone and the pain was taking over. She cried in pain and Derek picked her up bridal style. He put her in the car and Brackett drove them to the hospital where the family already was. Casey was disoriented.

they immediately took her and made the family wait. They stitched her arm wear Michael cut with a knife and wrapped it along with her hand and forearms she cut. They stitched a cut on her cheek and put a bandage on it and the on on her forehead. They wrapped her ribs and her leg cleaning cuts and stitching when needed. They put her leg in a cast and the entire time casey was asleep.

THey knew she had a concussion and needed to wake her up every hour.

The doctor walked into the lobby. "Is she ok?" Nora asked

"she has a concussion a few broken ribs,a broken leg and she needed multiple stitches. He did a real number on her" the doctor explained

"Can I see her?" Derek asked

The doctor nodded. "Shes sleeping right now but we need to wake her soon"

Derek walked in the room and choked back tears when he saw how fragile she looked. He walked to the side of the bed and took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. "Derek" she whispered

"Hey Case" he whispered back and pulled a chair up. A tear fell down his cheek

"why are you crying" She asked

"You almost died. I want to kill that asshole even if he is your brother" he said without thnking

"What? What do you mean my brother" she asked

"Case your adopted. That was Michael Meyers and he is your brother your his little sister" Derek told her

Tears started to laek down her face "Oh my God. The kid from the story?" Derek nodded "They all died because of me. What if im just like him" she started rambling

"Casey calm down. Its not your fault he is a Phsyco and your nothing like him" Derek calmed

"How can you tell me to calm down. Im not me" she told him crying more

"Of coarse you are. You'll always be you. Just your real name is angel not Casey. I think it fits" he tried to lighten the mood

"Angel Meyers" she whispered "Im keeping Casey i dont want anyone to know"

"Thats fine. By the way that Doctor lived" he told her "and annie"

Casey smiled then frowned. "i have to see her" Casey said and started to sit up and pulled at the Ivs

"No you dont. You can see her tomorrow. Right now you rest" he told her sternly leaving no room for arguement.

"What about Linda?" Casey asked suddenly Derek didnt say anything "She was really dead wasnt she?" Derek nodded

"Im sorry Case but he killed Linda and her boyfriend. THey had been dead a couple of hours" Derek explained

"Do you still love me. Even though Im his sister" she asked him

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Of coarse I love you. Never question that Ill always love you" He kissed her and she deepened it.

They pulled away when they were out of breath. "Everyone wants to see me dont they?" Casey asked Derek nodded "Go get them"

Derek walked out and a minute later the room was packed. MArti jumped on Casey and she winced. "Marti watch her ribs" Lizzie told her

Mart started to tear up but Casey hugged her "Its fine. Sit by me" she told her and Marti smiled and sat on the bed by Casey.

"are you ok sweetie" Nora asked "We heard you scream on the phone and that Dr. Loomis say stuff like let her go. Then there was choking noises and a crunch and we were cut off"

"Yeah he got Michael to let me go" Casey said "I ran and I think Michael crushed the phone"

"Well were glad your ok" George said then looked her over "Well alive" he corrected

"George" Nora scolded

"Its fine mom. Im glad im alive to" Casey assured. SHe swallowed and looked at Nora. "Why didnt you tell me?"

Nora sighed "I didnt want you to feel different. I had no idea about your past. I loved you like a real daughter and i didnt want you to think otherwise" she paused "and I didnt want you to love me anyless" she admitted

Casey looked at her with tears in her eyes "I wouldnt have"

Nora hugged her "I love you baby"

"I love you to mom" Casey said back

a doctor walked in "Hello Ms. McDonald how are you feeling"

"Sore" Casey admitted

Derek looked more concerned "Sore? Why didnt you say something? Fix it doc"

"I cant do much. Im already giving morphine. Im sorry but your going to sore for a long time with your ribs and all" the doctor explained as he checked her things.

"I need you to lean up so I can see how your breathing" the doctor said a little guiltily. He made the bed go up as much as possible. He leaned her forward and she cried out in pain. "Sorry" he apologized and checked her breathing. "Tomorrow well get x rays to see if there healing right"

"What happens if there not" Edwin asked

"We rebreak them" the doctor told him and casey winced at the thought

"Yeah" Casey muttered sarcatically

The doctor finished and turned to the family "Visiting hours are over im sorry but you need to leave"

"Can one of us stay" Derek asked

The doctor look conflicted "considering what has one can stay but just one. Well be giving Casey sleep medication soon so say your goodbyes"

They all said goodbye and promised to come back first thing in the morning while derek stayed by her. When they left Casey turned to him "You dont have to stay here and sleep in a uncomfortable chair" she told him

"you want me to leave?" he asked

"No!" she said a little to loud and quickly jerking up then wincing "Ow" she muttered

"Calm down Case Im not leaving I'll be here all night" Derek assured her

the nurse came in and put the sleeping drug in casey iv "I dont wanna fall asleep yet" Casey complained and yawned

"How long does it take?" Derek asked

"Not long" the nurse told him and stepped out

"I love you" Casey said sleepily

"I love you to" derek told her and kissed her forehead. When he leaned back up she was faset asleep.

...

_Thunder boomed through the window and Casey jolted awake. She looked at the iv thing and groaned. "Shouldnt I have slep all night" she muttered and looked down. She was confused when Derek wasnt there._

_Slowly she leaned up wincing at the pain but still managing to throw her legs around the side of the bed "Derek" she called but no answer. She assumed he went to the bathroom so she took this as her opportunity to get up and see Annie. She grabbed her Iv and stood slowly falling a little because of theboot on her leg. Casey rolled the Iv with her to Annies room and tears immediately formed in her eyes._

_Annie was lying there with cuts all over her face. Casey walked over to the bed and hugged her "Im so sorry" she cried_

_A hand landed on her hsoulder and she jumped "You cant be in here" a nurse whispered to her "Come on I'll help you to your room"_

_Casey followed her and about halfway the nurse was called "You can go Ive got it" Casey told her and the nurse started to walk away "Where Derek" Casey asked but the nurse already went through a door._

_Casey started to walk but a overwealming headache hit her and she clutched her head in pain. She rolled the the empty nurses stationa dn leaned on teh counter. After a minute the door opened "Nurse I need something for my head" Casey said as the nurse came into view._

_The nurse looked at her "so do i" she whispered and fell_

_Thats when Casey noticed blood on her shirt. Not a second later Michael walked through the door. Casey screamed and pulled out her ivs quickly and ran as fast as she could with a boot. _

_Michael hovered over her and stabbed her in the back multiple times even after her screams stopped._

_Casey opened the door that led to the stairs and ran down them. Well more like slid and fell down them. SHe rounded a corner with a gate and saw a doctor hanging on it and the eyeball was not all the way in the socket. Casey whimpered and opened the gate and contimued to slide down the stairs hearing Michael on the stairs following her._

_She finally got to a exit and ran out in the pouring rain. She was in a empty parking lot. "HELP" she screamed and ran to a gate. She tried to open it but it wouldnt budge so she climbed it ignoring the pain. It was hard with the boot but somehow she managed to go over but she fell onto the other side. She got up quickly and ran until she made it to a little shed._

_"Help is anyone in there" she asked banging on the door. a security guard answered it ans ushered her in._

_"What are you doing out here" he asked putting a jacket over her_

_"Hes out there. He killed them" Casey cried then remembered Derek. "Derek is still in there. You need to save him"_

_"Relax. Im going to get my car around then check it out" He assured _

_"he'll kill you" Casey whimpered "Please just save Derek"_

_"I will. Just wait here. Ill lock the door" the cop said and walked out locking the screen door so casey could see outside_

_After a minute casey got anxious "Hello" she called "are you out there"_

_Noone answered. Casey started to get scared that when the cop came up tot he door. "Sorry my car is hard to start" he apologized and went to unlock the door. Casey let out a sigh in relief._

_Then the cop made a wierd noise and fell against the door. He slowly slid down and that when Casey saw Michael above him with a ax. Michael pulled the ax out of the mans back and hit him a few more times._

_casey hid under a desk. Michael looked and was confused when he didnt see her. He circled the shed then went back to the door. He smashed in and Casey looked up to see him stadning over her with the ask raised. She screamed as he lowered it._

Casey let out a blood curdeling scream and shot up in her bed. Within a matter of seconds Derek was in her room along with the rest of the family. "Im sorry" Casey cried as she leaned agaisht her headboard hugging a pillow.

Sobs raked through Caseys body as George and Nora ushered the kids to there rooms except Derek. This wasnt a new thing. Casey had Nightmares alot. They let Derek handle it because they found out quickly he was the only one that could calm her down.

At first they were shocked when they found out they were dating but they feared that before they said there vows and already decided that if they did they would set ground rules but let it happen.

Derek walked over to Casey and drew her in his arms. "Its ok it was just a dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was the hospital one" she whispered calming down

Derek knew all about that one. She had reoccuring ones. He was already knew it wasnt the one where he dies because whenever that one happens she will cling to him and not let go.

"Why wont I stop having nightmares" Casey asked

"you will eventually." he told her

"Why didnt they find his body Der" she asked

"I dont know but dont worry hes dead. I even saw that. He wasnt moving at all" Derek assured.

"What if he isnt. I mean I stabbed him in the neck and he got shot and he still got up and walked away" Casey ranted startiing to get frantic


	6. Chapter 6

**Life with Derek and Halloween Crossover.**

**Summary of Halloween.**

**When Michael Meyers was ten years old he taped his stepdad to a chair and slit his throat. Then he killed his sisters boyfriend by beating him to death with a bat. When he killed him he went up stairs and stabbed his sister to death. He did all this on Halloween night while his mother was at work. He had another sister. Angel Meyers. He called he Boo. After he killed everyone he took her and sat on the front porch waiting for his mom to come home from work. When she did she saw what he had done and Michael was locked in a mental Asylum where he got daily visits by Dr. Loomis to find out what possessed him to kill. Michael had darkness in his eyes and lifelessness unless he was with his mom or sister. He never admitted he murdered anyone. Michael started to make masks saying that he was ugly. The mental hospital was making him depressed. One day his mom came to visit and she gave him a picture of him her and Boo together. As walked her out a nurse with a bad attitude watched Michael who was now almost 11. She told him "the baby is cute so that must mean she isnt related to you". This set him off again and he took a fork and stabbed it in her neck killing her. That night his mother could not take it anymore so she took a bullet to her head leaving Angel all alone. Michael never talked again. THe Cheriff took Angel away and she was given up for adoption and is now known as Casey McDonald but noone knows about her past but Nora and Dennis. On October 30'th 2010 Michael escaped and is now coming back for his Boo.**

**Summarry on LWD characters.: Noone knows about Casey but Nora even then she doesnt know the whole story just that she adopted Casey from a bad family. SHe was never told who the family was. Casey and Derek are secretely dating and are in love.**

**Might be a little OOC and im sorry if you dont like it.**

**I dont own anything**

It has been months since the incident and things are back to normal. Casey doesnt have as many nightmares and her and Dereks relationship has gone back to normal in pretty much every way. Her injuries healed leaving only a little scars. News about her swirled and she got multiple cards and gift baskets thst said get better. It took her a month to go back to school and the teachers let Derek stay with her they both just had to homeschool for awhile.

Everyone knows there dating now and they all expected it. They actually saw it coming. Noone found out Michael and Casey were related.

Casey is sitting on Dereks lap and there both in his chair. The family was watching Grown Ups. When the movie was done everyone walked upstairs to go to bed. Casey and Derek went to his room. They found less nightmares that way just if there were going to do anything lock the door and be safe.

Casey sat down on Dereks bed as he went to the computer. He was scanning as Casey changed into one of his shirts and lied down. Casey looked at the clock and it said 11:00 "Derek come to bed" Casey whined

He looked up and saw Casey in his shirt and smirked. he turned off the computer and stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her. She put her head on his chest

"I love you Der" Casey whispered

"Love you to Case" Derek whispered back and they both fell asleep.

Michaels body was never found but Casey hasnt been as worried as she was before. Annie got better she just has a few scars There still friends. Lindas funeral was sad and her parents were very upset.

Life is normal right now and Derek wouldnt tell you but he is a little worried about the whole Michael not being found. He goes with Casey sometimes to therapy but mostly he lets her recover with that stuff on her own.

Things have gone well so far and Casey never mentions it anymore. Things are good not great but good and getting better and everyone hopes it stays that way.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I THINK ITS A GOOD ENDING. I WONT MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS. AND IM SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER I DID NOT MEAN TO END IT LIKE THAT I DID FINISH IT IT JUST DIDNT SAVE AND I DIDNT NOTICE.**

**I AM THINKING ABOUT MAKING ANOTHER FANFICTION WITH MY OWN PLOT. IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS ON STORIES OR EVEN WANTS TO HELP AND BE COWRITERS JUST WRITE ME AND WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT.**


End file.
